Five Steps To The Bed
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Ele só precisou dar cinco passos para chegar até lá. Continuação de "Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny"
1. Chapter 1

**N/Rbc:** essa é a continuação da fic chamada _"Five Places Draco Wants to Kiss Ginny"_. Você pode ou não ler a fic, mas se você não ler, talvez não entenda algumas frases e/ou pensamentos. Essa também é uma fanfic rápida que precisa ter algumas lacunas preenchidas. Essa é a parte onde você, leitor, entra com a sua própria criatividade! Os títulos dos capítulos foram baseados no refrão de uma música em especial, que me fascina. Talvez você saiba qual é. Talvez você só descubra no final. Se descobrir antes, me diga, ficarei feliz em saber.

Eu tentei seguir o mesmo ritmo da outra fic, mas não sei se consegui. Por enquanto, ainda prefiro a "Five places", mas vermos como será até o final. Eu também não terminei de escrever a fic, só tenho até metade do capítulo 3, mas pretendo finalizá-la tão logo quanto possível. Espero que gostem. Também resolvi agradecer os comentários do último capítulo da outra fic por aqui. Simplesmente porque eu não tenho saco de responder pelo 'answer review'. Mas enfim...

Mrs. Violet.: Linda, a continuação. Espero que goste. XD

Alicia Black W Lupin: fico feliz com o seu comentário. Eis a continuação.

Oraculo: Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está a continuação. 

Denise Malfoy: nossa, como fiquei feliz com seu comentário! Fiquei até sem palavras também! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário. XD

Caah LisLis: já achou o Draco no estoque? Eu fiz pedido de mais, mas não chegou ainda... tristeza-mór... espero que você goste da continuação.

Aninhoca: sumidaaaaaaa, querida, to com saudades de tu. Que bom que você gostou da outra fic, espero que goste dessa.

Marmaduke Scarlet: acredite, não é sempre que eu consigo escrever um Draco muito Draco, mas fico realmente feliz quando eu consigo e mmais ainda quando as pessoas gostam! Eis a continuação! Tentei mantes o Draco muito Draco. XD

Lila: demorou um pouquinho, mas postei a continuação! Hehe! XD

Jane LeloupBlanc: eu também realmente não me importaria de estar no lugar da Ginny. Tanto na outra fic como nessa! Huahauahuaha!

Emmy Borboleto: nhaaaa, tem reviews que eu nunca sei como responder à altura, porque eu fico sempre tão encabulada que não arranjo palavras. Então no final eu acabo dizendo: você é ótima, realmente obrigada pela review tão graciosa e espero que você goste tanto desta fic como eu curto enquanto a escrevo. Não é nem de longe uma boa resposta, mas deve valer. Bjinhos Emmy! XD

Dani Sly: seguindo o ritmo da resposta de cima, você é uma das pessoas mais difícei de responder Dani. E se nessa resposta eu já não sei o que falar, imagina na resposta de Sr. e Sra. Malfoy huh? Mas vamos lá. Eu sou uma pessoa tímida que se encabula fácil. E caso você não saiba, ou nunca ninguém tenha te dito, você é uma ótima escritora. Meu sonho é fazer uma NC como Libertação. Eu já te disse isso? Eu tenho uma imagem aqui que é perfeita para a sua fic, me diz um jeito que eu te passo ela. Abraços linda! XD 

Anizita Malfoy: mais uma fic, Anizita. Espero que você goste dela! Bjinhos linda! 

Carolzenha Malfoy: tipo, houve uma época em que ficar sem net significava tormento pra mim por causa das fanfics. Eu não aguentava ficar sem ler. Hoje em dia eu não consigo ficar sem ver as atualizações das minhas séries preferidas, pra poder baixar e assistir. Eu fico louca... hauahauahuahauaua

Rk-chan: continuação que demorou, mas chegou! Espero que goste desta também! XD

**Obs: Fanfic M porque provavelmente serão 3 capítulos M contra 2 K/T. Os dois primeiros são K/T.**

**Five Steps To The Bed**

**Spoilers:**Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters:**Draco e Ginny  
**Rating:**K - para este capítulo  
**Summary:**Exatamente o que o título diz, de uma maneira bem sutil.  
**Warning:**Linhas fofas escritas abaixo. XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Mas venhamos, os personagens, principalmente Draco e Ginny, se divertem muito mais comigo, não é verdade?

**1. Don't Go Away**

Eles não gastavam muito tempo conversando. Na verdade, não havia tempo nenhum. Nada de assuntos em comum, nada sobre quadribol, sobre filhos, sobre a vida. Nada. Mas é claro que em sua própria mente, Draco idealizava conversas que eles poderiam ter tido. Poderiam ter.

Não todas as noites. Talvez raramente, no intervalo de alguns anos, quando ele conseguia colocar sua mente em ordem, ele poderia apenas parar e pensar que poderia ter dado _Bom dia_ para a Weasley. Um sorriso talvez. Mas não. Malfoy's não davam_Bom dia_, nem muito menos sorriam. Ao menos ele pensava assim. Mas ele sabia que era mentira. Talvez da próxima vez ele pudesse lhe dar um _Bom dia_.

_Talvez um olhar…_- ele pensou.

Ele imaginava se algum dia ele seria capaz de não olhar para ela. Talvez de cansar de olhar para ela.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que ele parava e simplesmente perdia-se em pensamentos. Palavras pareciam desnecessárias. O momento congelava e o transportava para um cenário em que talvez ela pudesse olhar para ele e ela lhe mostraria um daqueles sorrisos fascinantes, que sempre lhe tiravam o ar. Sempre.

E então ele poderia se levantar de onde estava e cruzar as mesas até chegar até ela, e ele poderia lhe dizer o que queria. Talvez pudesse tocá-la gentilmente, deslizar seus dedos pela cintura dela e sentir o fino tecido do vestido sob seu toque.

Ele poderia imaginar que, talvez, ela tivesse um sorriso apenas para ele.

Mas esse era um cenário bobo. A realidade lhe mostrava que o sorriso não era para ele. Mas ainda assim a realidade não o impedida de querer tocá-la e sentir seus lábios contra os dela. Em sua cabeça, ele ainda podia imaginar se o gosto dela ainda era como ele se lembrava que era.

Talvez um dia ele pudesse beijá-la novamente...

_Não vá embora..._ – ele pensou, ao vê-la levantar-se e sair pela porta do Salão Principal.

Ninguém a seguiu. Ninguém pareceu sequer perceber que ela havia saído. Apenas ele.

E quando ele chegou ao vestiário da Grifinória, ele estava ensopado. A chuva de verão estava ainda mais forte do que quando ele chegara a Hogwarts.

Draco abriu a porta lentamente e viu-a de costas. Seu penteado estava desfeito e seu cabelo pingava, bem como ela inteira. Ginny abraçava-se aos próprios braços e Draco percebeu que ela tremia. Ele retirou seu sobretudo e secou-o com um feitiço não-verbal. Depois o colocou gentilmente sobre os ombros dela.

Sentiu-a suspirar no instante em que o tecido pesado e macio tocou seus ombros, e ele quase pôde ter certeza que ela sorria.

"Seu filho não está se formando, Malfoy. E você não deveria estar aqui." – ela virou-se e encontrou o olhar dele. Draco pôde notar uma sombra ressentida passando brevemente pelo olhar de Ginny.

"Eu não deveria estar na formatura do sétimo ano ou não deveria estar aqui?"

"Os dois." – ela respondeu, com um breve e quase imperceptível sorriso.

"O sobrinho de Astoria é amigo do seu coelhinho primogênito. Como é mesmo o nome dele?"

"James Sirius."

"Claro. Você seguiu à risca quando eu disse para colocar nomes sem criatividade nos seus coelhinhos, não foi?" – ela riu, desta vez mais abertamente, e ele prosseguiu – "E ninguém pareceu notar que você saiu do Salão. Achei que..."

"Você notou." – ela o interrompeu.

"Eu sou orgulhoso demais para admitir que você está certa, então eu apenas vou dizer que já tinha intenções de vir ao vestiário da Grifinória para relembrar antigas lamentações." – ela quase gargalhou dessa vez, e ele resolveu guardar para si o comentário de que o riso dela era a coisa mais bela que ele ouvia em muito tempo.

"Você já admitiu." – ela constatou.

"Eu só vim aqui para te dizer _Bom dia, Weasley._" – ele falou e apanhou a mão dela, beijando gentilmente o topo e lançando-lhe um olhar que fez Ginny tremer.

"Do que você está falando, Malfoy?" – ele deu dois passos para trás. E ela não percebeu a expressão de protesto que sua própria face fez.

"Fique à vontade para me devolver o sobretudo quando quiser. Só não demore um ano para fazer isso." – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente confusa – "Você não entenderia."

Draco virou-se de costas e levou a mão à maçaneta da porta. Girou-a e saiu. Em sua cabeça, sua própria voz lhe dizia repetidamente _"Não vá embora, seu idiota."_.

**N/Rbc: **eu não sei qual a diferenção entre idades dos irmãos Potter. Mas na minha fic, James tem 17, Albus 13 e Lily 11.

XD

Até a próxima e Feliz Páscoa! 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Rbc: **Bom dia a todos! XD Yeahhh! São 8:15 da manhã e eu estou postando um capítulo. E estou acordada desde as 6h. É... eu odeio acordar cedo, mas hoje eu simplesmente acordei, e fiz meu próprio café da manhã. E foi divertido. E depois de duas semanas de desespero, eu decidi que não vou mais ficar triste. Yeahhh! Então eu estou feliz. Mas é o seguinte: eu não escrevi muito nessas duas últimas semanas, e o que eu escrevi, não me deixou satisfeita o suficiente. Por exemplo, este capítulo. Eu tenho 4 versões dele. Exatamente. 4! Uma versão extendida, que conta com a participação do Scorpius. Uma versão mais Ginny. Uma versão mais Draco. E esta versão, que foi a que mais me agradou, embora não tenha agradado completamente. Talvez vocês não gostem tanto do capítulo, talvez gostem. Eu ainda prefiro, no geral, a fic "Five Places". Ah, neste capítulo, tem um quotezinho de uma fala do Draco da fic PERFEIÇÃO da Aninhoca. Huahuahauahau. Se não for dessa fic, é de outra dela... agora eu não to lembrando. XD

Mas olha uma notícia boa, que se vocês quiserem ler, provavelmente eu faça: uma fic sobre fases do relacionamento de Draco e Ginny. Totalmente M (totalmente mesmo). Mas é só se vocês quiserem ler algo M, do tipo muito M... do tipo muito M mesmo... eu diria MA... hauhauahauahauahuaha... enfim... é triste... às vezes a gente está numa fase M de escritora... ou MA que seja... kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Jane LeloupBlanc: então Jane... no final eles não acabam exatamente juntos. No final o Draco apenas dá primeiro passo e beija ela no vestiário... a fic volta pro começo, e tudo foi pensamentos da cabeça dele. Ele apenas quis ter certeza de iniciar o que ele idealizou. XD Tudo está acontecendo de verdade agora!

Lou Malfoy: nomes pouquíssimos criativos, huh? E eu adoro o modo como o Draco entende as frases deles... hauahuahauahaua... isso é tão Draco da parte dele, não?

Thaisa B.: querida, no dia que você descobrir por que o Draco tem que ser tão sexy você me avisa? Porque daí, talvez, eu posso dar um motivo pra ele fascinar tanto a maioria das mulheres... sério... huaahuahauahauahau.. e sim, a música é essa mesmo. Huahuahauaha... AMO AMO AMO essa música. E faz mais ou menos duas semanas que eu a ouço todos os dias, muitas vezes seguidas... XD

Rk-chan: então. No primeiro capítulo é ele sim que tá se formando. Porque como eu disse no final do capítulo, eu não sei a diferença de idade entre os irmãos Potter. Então, para mim, James tem 17/18 - idade para se formar, Albus tem 13 e Lily tem 11. Não é como se fosse ter muita importância no final das contas... é apenas para seguir o plot que eu idealizei... hauahauhaua

Dani Sly: Você é realmente parecida comigo Dani. Tanto no pouco que conversamos como na forma que você escreve reviews. Huahuahauahua. É sempre tão difícil responder as suas reviews, mas sempre muito bom lê-las e relê-las, e sorrir cada vez que faço isso. Você diz que quando crescer quer escrever os personagens como eu. Eu digo que quando eu crescer, quero escrever uma Libertação como você. Huahauahauhau. Essa não é uma resposta especial. Eu tenho uma resposta mais especial pra você no próximo capítulo de Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, mas eu creio que você vai ter que esperar até eu postá-lo. XD Espero te ver mais vezes no msn. XD Ahhh, e sim, a música tema da fic é Don't Go Away do Oasis. Perfeita até dizer chega. XD

Licca-Weasley-Malfoy: ahhh, eu realmente pretendia postar o capítulo antes... mas não tive tempo nem humor para isso. Me desculpe. XD Mas cá está o segundo capítulo, espero que goste dele mais do que gostei de escrevê-lo. XD

* * *

**Five Steps To The Bed**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **K-T - para este capítulo  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz, de uma maneira bem sutil.  
**Warning: **Linhas nostálgicas escritas abaixo. XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Mas venhamos, os personagens, principalmente Draco e Ginny, se divertem muito mais comigo, não é verdade?

**2. Say what you say - But say that you'll stay**

"Achei que Malfoy's eram mais educados e não batiam a porta na cara de mulheres." – ela falou, com um meio sorriso, ao ver a cara surpresa de Draco por ela estar na porta da casa dele.

"Achei que Weasley's não batiam à porta de Malfoy's." – ele respondeu, abrindo mais a porta – "Entre. Se é isso que você veio fazer aqui, claro." – ela deu dois passos à frente.

"E por enquanto ainda é Potter." – ele quase sorriu.

"Eu no seu lugar não ficaria tão orgulhoso assim, _Weasley_." – ela fez uma cara estranha, mas ignorou o comentário dele.

Draco não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o Natal. Para ele era apenas mais uma época do ano como qualquer outra. Talvez mais fria do que as outras, mas ainda assim, uma época qualquer. Ele nunca esperara presentes dos pais, nem felicitações, nem qualquer coisa do tipo. Seu filho, Scorpius, por outro lado, quase fazia do Natal um grande evento.

O mais novo Malfoy gostava de sair na véspera de Natal e levar o pai consigo. Geralmente, ambos fugiam de Astoria nessa época do ano. Até aquele ano, quando eles não precisaram mais fugir dela, já que ela tinha fugido deles alguns meses antes.

O fato é que, naquele ano, Draco pretendia apenas sentar-se com seu filho e jantar no dia de Natal. E depois ambos iriam para seus quartos e dormiriam. E então Scorpius voltaria para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. Se este fosse um ano qualquer, talvez eles fizessem isso.

Mas naquele ano, Scorpius resolvera passar o Natal no colégio e a Weasley apareceu na porta de Draco. Em questão de minutos ela entrara e devolvera o seu sobretudo. E em algum momento entre ela falar sobre ter saído de casa e estar praticamente separada de Harry e Draco ouvir o barulho de comida pronta na cozinha, Ginny fora convidada para jantar e, agora, estavam ambos sentados lado a lado na sala de jantar.

Draco ficava imaginando como aquela situação chegara a tanto. E quando cansou-se de imaginar a resposta, decidiu que não queria que fosse diferente.

**x.x.x**

"Sabe o que me intriga, Weasley?" – ele tentou começar, antes que o silêncio se tornasse incômodo.

"Além do fato de eu estar jantando com você?"

"Você disse _'por enquanto ainda é Potter'_. Tem alguma coisa errada em tudo isso." – Ginny riu.

"É tão difícil assim de acreditar?"

"Eu não sei. Vejamos. Você é a princesinha que é apaixonada pelo herói desde os 11 anos, você se casou com ele, teve três coelhinhos, ficaram juntos durante uns 22 anos... tem alguma coisa errada nessa história. Onde está o _'e viveram felizes para sempre'_?"

"Isto não é um conto de fadas, Malfoy. Eu não sou uma princesa e o Harry não é mais O herói. Eu saí de casa, James e Albus estão indignados com a minha atitude, Lily resolveu ficar em Hogwarts para o Natal, junto com o seu filho, inclusive. E eu estou num Hotel, ignorando todas as tentativas de Harry de falar comigo. Belo Natal este meu, huh?"

Draco ia falar alguma coisa, mas contentou-se em apenas fazer uma segunda garrafa de vinho aparecer sobre a mesa, quando viu que a primeira tinha acabado.

"Eu sempre imaginei que os Malfoy tinham elfos domésticos e nunca movessem muita coisa dentro de casa." – ela disse, aleatoriamente.

"Nós temos elfos domésticos. Mas eles estão trancados no porão." – Ginny olhou meio escandalizada para Draco, que imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça, ao que ela percebeu como sendo uma brincadeira. – "Vocês Grifinórios sempre acreditando em tudo."

"Então você está brincando, certo?"

"Uma vez Sonserino, sempre Sonserino, Weasley!"

Comeram em silêncio. Não um silêncio incômodo. Era um silêncio quase normal. Vez ou outra Draco olhava para a Weasley. Mas não dizia nada. Os joelhos deles se esbarravam de vez em quando sob a mesa e ficavam juntos durante uns minutos até que algum deles se afastasse um pouco, para depois de alguns momentos, se tocarem novamente. Draco não percebia seu gesto quase automático de encher a taça de vinho dela cada vez que ela terminava. Nenhum dos dois parecia perceber, de fato, o que acontecia.

"Eu preciso ir." – Ginny falou e tentou levantar-se. Draco a segurou antes que ela perdesse o equilíbrio.

"Não desse jeito, Weasley. Espere a bebida parar o efeito, ok?" – ele guiou-a até o sofá e os dois sentaram-se no tapete novamente, encostados no sofá e de frente para a lareira.

"Seu filho é um bom garoto. Ele cuida da minha filha na Sonserina, não sei se você sabe disso. Bem diferente de você na idade dele." – Draco apanhou a garrafa de vinho e encheu sua taça. Ginny, sem perceber, fez o mesmo.

"E era um imbecil." – ele comentou – "E honestamente, eu ainda acho que sou um." – Ginny riu graciosamente e bebeu de uma vez o que ainda havia na sua taça – "Você não deveria se envolver com um imbecil." – ela gargalhou dessa vez, e apenas ignorou o último comentário dele.

Ela estendeu a taça vazia para Draco e olhou esperançosa para ele.

"Eu não vou te embebedar, Weasley." – ela fez uma cara de profundo desgosto e tomou a garrafa das mãos dele.

"Ótimo, então eu me embebedo sozinha." – ela encheu a taça novamente.

"Ok, isso é por sua conta. Eu não posso interferir na suas decisões." – Ginny gargalhou.

"Você já se imaginou ao lado de uma Weasley bêbada?" – ela perguntou, enchendo tanto a sua taça como a dele.

"Você não gostaria de saber essa história." – ela olhou curiosa para ele.

"Vamos lá, me conte."

Ela fez uma cara de cachorrinho pedinte e Draco sentiu os pés dela enroscarem-se aos seus. Ela parecia fazê-lo sem perceber, pois sequer olhou para os pés. Draco sentiu os pés dela imensamente gelados e achou que seria falta de cavalheirismo impedir que ela esquentasse os próprios pés enrolados aos seus, por isso deixou como estava. E apreciou bastante o toque dela.

"Na minha fantasia eu te encontrava no bar porque o Potter estava tendo um caso com alguma vadia" – Ginny olhou imediatamente para ele – "hei, essas eram suas palavras, não minhas. Potter e sua vadiazinha. Eu te levei pra sua casa, porque você estava incrivelmente bêbada."

Ginny olhava para Draco. Seus olhos ardiam, assim como sua face. Ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir. E também de abraçar-se a Draco. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele olhou para ela, e os lábios dele se moviam com certa firmeza enquanto as mãos dele faziam gestos que provavelmente ele não percebia.

"E o que acontecia depois?" – ela perguntou quando ele parou de falar. Apenas porque ela não queria que ele parasse de falar. A voz dele e o jeito como ele falavam eram agradáveis.

"Como assim?"

"Você disse _'na minha fantasia'_. E com _fantasia_ alguém sempre quer dizer que haverá algum tipo de envolvimento romântico." – Ginny pensou ter visto Draco ruborizar, mas quando deu por si, ele estava apenas olhando intensamente para ele.

"Eu te levava pro quarto. O seu quarto." – Ginny riu, tomando mais um gole do seu vinho.

"Era disso que eu estava falando."

"E você tirava a roupa."

"Ok, não tão rápido."

"E eu, como cavalheiro que sou, virava de costas, me privando de olhar." – Ginny gargalhou mais uma vez – "Você me perguntou se eu ficava desconfortável ao olhar mulheres nuas."

"Você fica?" – ela não se conteve – "Oras, vamos lá. A minha eu da sua fantasia sabe a resposta. Eu também quero saber."

"Você está começando a não falar coisa com coisa." – ele comentou – "O que quer dizer que provavelmente não vai se lembrar da nossa conversa pela manhã, e isso eu também disse pra você na minha fantasia. Mas eu disse isso logo após você..."

Ginny mal conseguia conectar as palavras que Draco dizia. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela e ela sentia seu rosto queimar. Ela tentava não sorrir, mas ficava impossível com o vinho fazendo efeito. Ela aproximou um pouco o seu rosto do dele e sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. Então ela fechou os olhos antes que ele terminasse de falar e aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dele. Apanhou os lábios dele como se não pudesse evitar de fazê-lo. E ela realmente não podia, nem queria evitar beijá-lo. Imaginou, por um instante, que queria tê-lo feito assim que Draco deixou-a entrar na mansão. Pegou-se pensando que a devolução do sobretudo era apenas uma desculpa para ir até a casa dele. Para vê-lo. E ela não sabia por quê.

Ela sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios e permitiu-se beijá-lo mais profundamente. Ela começara o beijo. Não iria recuar. Então ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. O corpo dele moldou-se ao seu próprio, e ela se sentiu confortável. Tão confortável como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Podia ser por causa do vinho. Ou do calorzinho agradável da lareira. Ou dos pés dele quentinhos esquentando os seus. Mas ela imaginava que ela se sentia bem por causa de tudo. O vinho. A lareira. Os pés dele. O corpo dele perto do seu. O beijo. Principalmente o beijo.

Quando eles se afastaram, Ginny lhe sorriu, e pegou-o olhando curioso para ela. Os olhos dele brilhavam ainda mais.

"E o que mais você disse, Malfoy?"

"Você não precisa passar o Natal sozinha, Weasley. Quero dizer..." – ele falou, sem poder desviar seus olhos dos dela. A face dela estava vermelha e ela respirava rapidamente. Os lábios dela sorriam.

"Foi isso que você disse na sua fantasia?"

"Não. É isso que eu estou dizendo agora pra você. Ninguém deveria passar o natal sozinho, especialmente você."

"Você está me chamando para passar o Natal com você?"

"Em palavras fáceis, sim. Mesmo que, caso você não tenha notado, a Mansão Malfoy não seja o melhor exemplo de _clima natalino_." – Ginny riu, diante da falta total de decoração natalina – "Mas mesmo assim... você não deveria passar o Natal sozinha."

"O que você quer que eu diga, Malfoy?"

"Diga o que disser." – ele sussurrou e levou seus lábios até próximo ao ouvido dela – "Mas diga que fica."- ela sorriu para ele e apenas deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca.

"Você disse que eu não devo me envolver com um imbecil."

"Você também não deveria levar em consideração o que um imbecil fala. Pelo menos não a maior parte das coisas que ele fala." – ela riu graciosamente.

"Você está com sono? Porque eu estou." – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos e fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Espere um minuto. Eu volto logo."

Draco voltou cerca de dez minutos depois. Parou na frente dela e estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Você está me levando para o quarto, Malfoy." – ela observou, bastante sonolenta, e riu enquanto Draco abria a porta.

"Eu estou te levando pro seu quarto, Weasley."

"Eu tenho um quarto na sua casa?" – ela perguntou, bastante aérea, mas com uma cara de profunda felicidade. Draco abriu a porta de um dos quartos e deixou que ela entrasse.

"Meu quarto é este da frente, caso você precise de algo." – ele foi até ela e, por um instante, pediu com olhar, permissão para beijá-la. _Quando eu passei a pedir permissão para beijar uma mulher? _Draco pensou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos em resposta e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, e então sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus.

"Boa noite, Ginevra." – ela tremeu ao som do seu nome. Nunca o seu nome tinha soado tão bem. _Weasley!_

Ela viu Draco sair e então olhou novamente o quarto. Sentou-se na cama e só então reparou que havia um embrulhinho e um cartão.

_"Para manter seus pés aquecidos. _

_D."_

Ginny riu ao olhar as pantufas vermelhas e macias dentro do embrulho.

* * *

**N/Rbc: como eu disse... não tão bom, mas eu gosto do final. XD**

E olha que legal: eu descobri como bota essas linhazinhas enooormes... hauahauahuahauahauahau... isso vai facilitar tanto as coisas. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Steps To The Bed**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **M - para este capítulo  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz, de uma maneira bem sutil.  
**Warning: **Não apropriado para crianças? XD

**Disclaimer: **Draco e Ginny não são meus. Mas eu gosto de fingir que são, porque eles se divertem bem mais comigo há 4 anos do que se divertiram em quase 20 nas mãos da JK.

**3. ****Forever and a day, In the time of my life**

Quando Ginny engravidou de seu primeiro filho, ela queria dar-lhe o nome de Aidan. Harry queria fazer uma homenagem a seu pai e seu padrinho, nomeando-o James Sirius. Ginny pensou que poderia ser uma boa. Homenagear pessoas era sempre legal.

Quase cinco anos depois do nascimento de James, Ginny teve outro filho. E este se chamaria Lian. Ao menos em sua cabeça ele se chamaria Lian. Pois na concepção de Harry, ele se chamava Albus Severus. Homenagear pessoas mortas deveria ser realmente divertido.

Ginny não queria mais filhos. Dois estava bom. Até Harry decidir querer tentar uma menina. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Quem sabe ela poderia colocar aquele nome que ela tanto gostava em sua filha: Julie.

Pela última vez, Ginny viu Harry homenagear os mortos. Lily. E Ginny decidiu que homenagearia uma vez também. Luna. Assim que a pequena Weasley Potter estava registrada, Ginny arrependeu-se. Lily Luna não era o melhor dos nomes. Nem James Sirius. Nem Albus Severus. Mas já estava feito. O que ela poderia fazer?

_"Já não bastasse meu nome ser Ginevra e o Harry já ter um James... céus.."_ – ela repetia para si mesma, eventualmente.

**x.x.x**

"Você não precisa fugir desse jeito, Weasley." – ele falou, do alto da escada, ao notar Ginny saindo sorrateiramente da casa – "Basta que você diga que a noite não foi boa e que você realmente não quer o anti-herói."

Ela girou nos calcanhares e olhou pra ele, sentindo-se meio boba por estar fugindo da casa dele.

"Não é nada disso." – Draco desceu e parou diante dela – "Eu não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui, Malfoy. Digo, eu sei... mas eu não sei por que. Você está sendo tão... tão..."

"Não fale isso, Weasley."

"...gentil comigo..." – Draco fez uma cara feia para ela – "...que eu fico confusa..."

"Eu disse pra você não falar isso."

"Gentil de uma forma imbecil, Malfoy. Com todo esse seu orgulho afetado. Você tem sido cavalheiro e gentil e até me chamou para o Natal."

"Você está distorcendo completamente o significado de ser um Malfoy, Weasley."

"Não, Draco, eu não estou. Você é que está deixando de ser um Malfoy e se tornando mais humano. E isso é bom, me faz querer um anti-herói ou um imbecil, que seja." – ela terminou com um sorriso para ele.

_Draco. – _ele não entendeu o que aquilo significava na boca dela. Ele não entendeu as proporções.

"..." – novamente ela tinha as últimas palavras.

"Você deveria falar alguma coisa, Malfoy. Eu acabei de..."

"Você sempre teve a última palavra, Weasley. Na minha cabeça você sempre teve a última palavra. Eu gostaria que continuasse assim." – ele falou, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela. Depois beijou delicadamente os lábios de Ginny, apanhou a mão dela e puxou-a até a cozinha – "Você quer mesmo voltar para o hotel? Ou tem algum plano de Natal?

"Você tem um programa de Natal?"

"Nós não celebramos o Natal. Eu nem ao menos sei o que significa isso. Astoria nunca gostou dessa época do ano, então Scorpius e eu costumávamos fugir dela o dia inteiro. A cada ano eu o levava para conhecer Londres."

"Eu já conheço Londres, Malfoy."

"Não, você não conhece."

Ginny não teve tempo de relutar. Ela viu Draco sair da cozinha e subir as escadas, e esperou dois minutos até que ele voltasse completamente vestido com uma roupa quente de inverno e lhe trouxesse o mesmo sobretudo que lhe emprestara seis meses antes.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e olhou-a à espera de uma afirmação. Ela apenas agarrou-se à mão dele e sentiu-se ser puxada. Ambos aparataram, e em questão de segundos, quando Ginny abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que nunca tinha visto nada igual.

"Isso é..." – ela começou.

"Por favor, Weasley, não diga que é um balão trouxa, eu me sentirei ofendido." – ela riu.

"Eu ia dizer que era inesperado."

"Ótimo. Porque isso está longe de ser um balão trouxa."

Ginny olhou para o enorme balão à sua frente. Com listras verdes e prateadas. Era um típico balão trouxa, desses que voam a partir do controle de gás. Mas não havia nenhum gás. Apenas Draco, abrindo a portinha da cesta para que ela entrasse. Ela resolveu não comentar com Draco que aquilo era um balão muito parecido com o dos trouxas, apenas para não deixá-lo ofendido. Ao invés disso, limitou-se a perguntar:

"Você sabe voar nesse negócio?"

"Você nunca voou num desses?" – ela negou – "Então é melhor eu dizer que sim, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não sabia que Malfoy's tinham senso de humor."

"Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre os Malfoy, Weasley."

Draco apontou a varinha para o balão, que começou a subir lentamente.

"Scorpius me fez voar num desses quando ele tinha 4 anos. Ele se perdeu de mim enquanto eu resolvia algumas coisas e quando o encontrei ele estava parado na frente de um desses balões. Eu ignorei meu orgulho naquele dia porque era um dos balões trouxas. Mas ele queria e..."

"E você não conseguiu recusar o pedido dele." – ela completou.

"...e eu queria fugir da mãe dele, na verdade. Mas isso que você disse pode ser parcialmente verdade. Astoria estava furiosa naquele dia e o caminho mais fácil para despistá-la era indo para cima. No outro ano eu comprei um desses balões para Scorpius. Astoria nunca descobriu." – eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes – "Veja, estamos numa altura boa." – Ginny olhou e, para sua surpresa, estavam passando logo acima do Big Ben.

"O que você quis dizer com deixar que eu desse os outros passos, Malfoy?" – Ginny inclinou-se para ver o relógio, virando de costas para Draco – "Você disse que daria o primeiro passo e me deixaria ir até você depois. E então me beijou. Você sabia que eu viria atrás de você?"

"Eu pensei coisas, Weasley. Naquela época eu não falava com você, nós não tínhamos nada em comum, raramente nos esbarrávamos... mas sempre teve aquela coisa..."

"Atração?"

"No final, sim. Mas na maior parte, aquela tensão. No final, com a tensão e a atração, eu pensei coisas. Pensei que eu queria te beijar."

"E você conseguiu me beijar na sua imaginação?"

"Você não tem idéia de como."

Ginny virou-se para ele e espalmou as mãos no peito dele. Ela não era tão alta quanto Draco, e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a altura do ouvido dele.

"Onde, _Draco?_" – ela sussurrou.

_Draco_. De novo. Ele não se lembrava se em suas fantasias ela o chamava de Draco, mas tinha certeza que o seu corpo respondia na realidade de uma forma bem mais intensa do que em seus pensamentos.

"No vestiário..." – ele sussurrou de volta, respirando profundamente antes de prosseguir – "No seu escritório no Profeta Diário." – ele achou por bem não ser literal nas respostas – "Nos meus sonhos... na sua casa... na minha cama..." – ele terminou de uma vez.

Então ele sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus. Instintivamente ele abriu a boca e deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse. O vento gelado batia no corpo deles, fazendo com que Ginny se apoiasse ainda mais nele. Ela deslizou as mãos para dentro do casaco dele, sob a camisa que ele vestia, e tocou a sua pele. Estava quente, e se arrepiou em contraste às mãos frias dela.

"Vamos para a sua casa. Eu não quero mais ver Londres." – ela sussurrou.

"Certeza?" – _Certeza, Malfoy? Pare de ser estúpido!_

Ginny beijou-o com toda a força que podia, enquanto ele fazia, desajeitadamente, o balão descer e aterrissar quase no mesmo local onde eles tinham saído.

Antes mesmo que Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco beijou-a mais profundamente e aparatou com ela. Então, assim que se viram no quarto que Ginny usara na Mansão Malfoy, pararam e se encararam.

"Onde, Malfoy?" – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, ao mesmo tempo que o livrava do casaco e colocava suas mãos sob o tecido da camisa.

A pele dele era quente. E os músculos de seu abdômen se arrepiaram ao mais leve toque de seus dedos. Ela sorriu com isso.

"Nos lábios?" – ela beijou-o levemente, e ele não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos.

Ele queria aprofundar o beijo. Queria colocar os braços em volta dela e apertá-la contra o seu peito. Mas, de alguma forma, ele estava paralisado. Seu corpo estava apenas preocupado em ouvir as palavras dela e sentir o seu toque. _Toque-a. Agora!_

Os dedos dele tocaram suavemente o braço dela. Ela se arrepiou com o toque inesperado e riu graciosamente. Então Draco colocou a outra mão na cintura dela.

"No pescoço?" – os lábios dela beijaram o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto as unhas dela passearam levemente pelo pescoço até que a boca dela o alcançasse.

Ela abriu a camisa de Draco e deixou que caísse no chão. Espalmou suas mãos no peito dele. Ele se arrepiou, de novo. E ela sentiu o coração dele pulsar acelerado sob sua palma. Ela queria senti-lo.

"Onde, _Draco_?" – ela usou seu tom mais natural, doce e sexy que encontrou.

Oh, aquilo era demais. Ela realmente esperava que ele ficasse quieto depois de falar desse jeito no ouvido dele? Ele lhe mostraria onde, da melhor maneira possível. Ou melhor, ele lhe mostraria como.

"Oh, Weasley..."

Draco colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Ginny, encostada à parede. Separou seu corpo do dela e inclinou a cabeça, deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos dela. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela. Colou os lábios brevemente, para depois separá-los e deixá-los quase colados, como antes. Os olhos dela brilhavam, a respiração dela acelerou um pouco.

Então ele colou novamente os lábios, e esperou que ela fechasse os olhos para poder fechar os seus. O contato físico entre eles se resumia ao beijo. Inicialmente lento. Ele abriu a boca e percebeu que ela abrira a dela também. Não havia toque de línguas, apenas um reconhecimento. Aquele contato inicial que pedia por algo mais profundo, mas que por algum motivo, Draco prolongou tortuosamente.

E quando ele próprio não agüentou a falta de um contato mais profundo, ele deixou que a língua dele buscasse a dela. Ainda que lentamente, um toque tão esperado, que provocou algo mais nos corpos deles. Um pequeno choque de antecipação.

Ele a estava provocando. Queria que ela suportasse apenas um beijo deles. Sem nenhum outro contato entre os corpos. Ele abriu ligeiramente mais a boca e aprofundou o beijo. E ele quase teve certeza de ter ouvido um suspiro longo dela, de alívio, e excitação.

As línguas se engalfinhavam mais ligeiramente agora. Buscavam-se. Tocavam-se. Retraíam-se. Para tocarem-se novamente. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremer, mesmo sem tocá-la. E ele sabia disso, porque o seu próprio corpo estava tremendo, implorando por algo mais físico.

_Beijo._

Então ele deixou que seus dedos tocassem a mão dela. Novamente o choque de antecipação. Uma das mãos dele ainda estava na parede, do lado da cabeça dela, a outra, que descera e encontrara a mão dela, agora se movia pelo sobretudo, desabotoando botão por botão. Ele estava com olhos fixos dos dela, os lábios ainda bastante próximos, o suficiente para deixá-los na expectativa de um próximo beijo.

Quando ele desabotoou todo o sobretudo, ele subiu a mão pelo corpo dela. O toque era leve, quase inexistente, com as pontas dos dedos, num ritmo lento, que passou pela barriga dela, por cima do tecido da camiseta, e por entre os seios, sem tocá-los realmente, mas Draco sentiu o corpo dela tremer ligeiramente quando ele passou os dedos naquele local específico. Então, suas mãos alcançaram o pescoço dela. Ginny fechou os olhos.

Ele deixou sua mão por baixo do colarinho do sobretudo, fazendo com que o tecido caísse pelos ombros dela e ficasse esquecido no chão junto com seu próprio casaco e sua camisa.

A mão dele estava no ombro dela, e desceu lentamente pelas costas dela. Dessa vez, o toque pesado, com a mão inteira. Os olhos ainda vidrados um no outro.

Quando a mão de Draco chegou à cintura dela, ele deu um passo para trás, trazendo-a consigo e colando os corpos. A mão que antes estava na parede, pousou nas costas dela, segurando-a ainda mais perto.

Ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela, a mão dele encontrou o limite de sua camiseta e passou para baixo da roupa. A pele dela era macia e fria sob o tecido da camiseta. Ela contraiu a barriga ao primeiro toque, mas deixou que ele subisse os dedos e tocasse o limite de seu sutiã. E antes que subissem um pouco mais, ele desviou e foi até o fecho do tecido, abrindo-o com agilidade.

_Toque._

"Você me perguntou onde eu quero beijar você." – ele sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto as mãos dele faziam a sua camiseta subir pelo seu corpo, até que conseguissem tirá-la – "E eu digo _aqui._" – ele beijou os lábios dela profunda e lentamente, e ela sentiu os dedos deles escorregarem até a alça do sutiã, fazendo-o deslizar pelos seus braços e cair.

As mãos dele flanquearam o corpo dela. Ela tremeu e suspirou profundamente entre um beijo e outro. Ele deu mais um passo para trás. Uma mão em suas costas, a outra em sua barriga.

Ele dedilhou as costas dela até chegar ao cós da calça dela. Guiou a sua mão até o botão da calça. A outra mão subiu pesadamente pela barriga de Ginny, e seus dedos apenas tocaram a curva de seus seios.

"_Aqui_." – então ele envolveu todo o seio esquerdo dela com a mão.

Ginny respirou profundamente diante do toque tão intenso e repentino. E não pôde evitar gemer. E quando ela olhou nos olhos de Draco novamente, ela viu o brilho de triunfo que havia neles. Triunfo, deleite e prazer.

Os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço, pelo colo, até encontrarem o seio direito. A língua dele era quente, e fez com que ambos os mamilos ficassem enrijecidos. Ele gemeu, novamente. Ele estava extasiado pelo som que ela fazia, pelos pequenos gestos involuntários do corpo dela diante de suas carícias.

Então ele parou o beijo e olhou intensamente para os seios dela. Pequenos, firmes, pontilhados por poucas sardas, mais do que em sua primeira fantasia, menos do que na sua fantasia mais intensa com Ginny. Os mamilos eram rosados e quase imploravam por um pouco mais de atenção. _Oh, perfeitos!_ Atenção que ele fez questão de dar ao beijá-los novamente. Deixou que sua língua sentisse o gosto deles, explorassem, enquanto ele atentava-se ao menos dos gestos dela, ao corpo trêmulo, aos pequenos suspiros e gemidos.

E enquanto uma das mãos dele envolvia um de seus seios e sua boca atentava-se a outro, a outra mão de Draco desabotoou a calça dela. Ele ergueu-se até encontrar o olhar dela e beijar sua boca novamente. As mãos dele foram ágeis ao retirar a calça dela enquanto a beijava e dava um quarto passo para trás. Suas pernas bateram em algo duro e ele quebrou o beijo para olhar o que era. Ginny riu.

_Palavras e desejo._

"Não há mais para onde ir." – ela sussurrou. E num ato repentino, Draco agarrou-se a ela e girou, fazendo os dois caírem na cama, ele por cima dela.

"Este é o meu quinto passo, e é exatamente onde eu queria chegar." – ele disse, enquanto trilhava beijos desde a orelha dela, passando pelo rosto e pelos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço e colo, atentando-se alguns segundos nos seios, descendo até a barriga e parando no limite do tecido da calcinha dela.

"Onde, _Draco?_" – ela apenas sussurrou, olhando para ele.

"Aqui." – ele disse simplesmente, enquanto, com gentileza, deslizou o tecido pelas pernas dela e depositou um beijo prolongado naquele local.

Era um beijo íntimo, da mesma forma que ele beijara a boca dela minutos antes. Lento e tortuoso, exploratório, profundo. Ela gemeu longamente, incapaz de fazer seu corpo parar de tremer diante daquele gesto tão... Ela não podia pensar em algo que definisse aquele beijo dele em especial. Ela apenas tinha consciência de que se ele não parasse, ela não agüentaria por muito tempo, por mais que ela desejasse fazer aquela sensação durar para sempre.

"Draco..." – ela chamou e, alguns segundos depois, ele olhou para ela. E ele viu nos olhos dela um desejo implícito como ele nunca tinha visto em nenhuma outra.

"Tudo que você tem que fazer é pedir." – ele sussurrou, depositando um beijo sutil num ponto particularmente mais sensível entre as suas pernas.

_Pedidos._

"Você." – ela disse – "Eu quero sentir você, Malfoy." – e o seu pedido soou como uma ordem.

Draco retirou a roupa que lhe restava no corpo e deitou-se sobre Ginny. Em momento algum ele quebrou o contato visual entre eles. Ela posicionou-se sob ele e, em algum momento, sentiu como se não soubesse o que fazer ou como fazer, e sentiu-se um pouco estúpida e com medo por causa disso. Mas então, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Draco, ela viu que ele sabia o que fazer, como fazer e dizia para ela que ela sabia também.

Lentamente ele uniu-se a ela, atento a cada gesto de seu rosto, a cada gemido. E quando estava completamente dentro dela e parou por um momento, percebeu que ela sorria. Um sorriso genuíno. Um sorriso que o fez pensar que era _aquele_ sorriso que ela tinha especialmente para ele. Aquele sorriso que ele buscava.

"Você é linda, _Ginevra_." – o corpo dela tremeu. O som de seu nome não soava tão bem na boca de ninguém como soava quando ele falava para ela – "Sempre foi." – ele arfou e, enquanto falava, moveu-se uma vez, com força.

Ele alcançou os lábios dela e beijou-a profundamente enquanto movia-se mais rápido dentro dela. Até o momento em que parou e olhou nos olhos dela. E, com um movimento mais lento, passou a um ritmo tortuoso, que fazia o corpo dela arfar e pedir que ele fosse mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que a conduzia ao clímax. Ele não se moveu mais rápido. A boca dele beijou levemente os lábios dela. E uma das mãos desceu até encontrar o clitóris dela. Um toque leve e único. Que fez seu corpo tremer violentamente, deixando-a com a sensação de que estava caindo de uma altura muito grande. Ela aprofundou o beijo e abafou os gemidos nos lábios dele, fincou as unhas nas costas de Draco e o fez juntar-se a ela naquela queda. Era prazeroso, vibrante e intenso.

Ginny acalmou o beijo e deixou que suas mãos apenas passeassem pelas costas de Draco. Seu corpo se acalmou, sua respiração desacelerou e acomodou-se ao ritmo da respiração dele. Ela não deixou que ele saísse de cima dela. Ele não quis sair.

"Você vai ficar hoje?" – ele sussurrou, com o olhar fixo no dela.

"Eu não..." – ele calou-a com um beijo singelo.

Ele girou para o lado, finalmente saindo de cima dela, e deitou-se de lado para Ginny. O braço dele envolveu-a, fazendo com que as costas dela se encaixassem no peito dele. A cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele. Ele afastou algumas mechas do cabelo dela e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Ninguém deve passar o Natal sozinho, Weasley. E eu não estou te pedindo para sempre, Weasley. _Ainda._ Eu estou te pedindo um dia." – ele sussurrou.

Ginny apenas moveu os pés e trançou-os entre as pernas de Draco, fazendo os pés dele envolverem os seus. Os pés dela estavam gelados. Ele apenas colocou o edredom sobre eles e deixou que os seus pés esquentassem os dela dessa vez.

**N/Rbc: **pois é, este capítulo ficou maior do que eu queria, mas mesmo assim eu não o encurtei nem fiz milhares de versões dele como no capítulo anterior. Mesmo assim, eu gosto dele, e juro que estou tentando manter a personalidade do Draco, por mais que o faça ser romântico de vez em quando. Talvez eu tenha mais êxito no próximo capítulo, huh? Os pés gelados de Ginny são autobiográficos. ODEIO meus pés gelados e os tenho assim constantemente. Triste. Por isso estou sempre de meias. Alguém aí tem pés gelados? Huahauahuahauah. E eu acho que eu nunca atualizei tantas fics em tão pouco tempo. Porque se eu for contar, desde dezembro passado eu venho atualizando fics regularmente... hauahuahauha... -feliz-

Jane LeloupBlanc: acho que já respondi essa sua review por pm, não? Mas sim, agora sim ele está realizando o que ele sempre quis. XD Não está apenas na cabeça dele, garanto isso! Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

Thaty: mais um capítulo, e talvez não tão fofinho quanto o anterior, mas mais quente, certo? XD

Rk-chan: eu juro que tentei não demorar, mas eu só visualizei este capítulo hoje, durante a tarde. Huahauahuahauha. E ainda há mais dois capítulos faltando. XD

Lou Malfoy: então Lou... eu uso o fan fiction desde 2004 e juro que só descobri essas linhas recentemente, e por mais que eu as tenha descoberto, esqueço de usar regularmente. Huahuahauahua. Triste, huh? E eu bem pensei em fazer a Ginny decorar a Mansão... mas o capítulo já estava muito grande e enfim... hauahuahau.. mas espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo também. XD

Ninny Malfoy: Ninny, quando eu terminei La Chocolateria eu me senti órfã de fic. Aquela fic me acompanhou durante muito muito tempo. Mais do que era para ser. Mas me senti feliz por terminá-la. E então, com Five Places, eu imaginei algo pós-DH. E aquele final não estava na minha cabeça até o final, no último capítulo, na última cena. Quando eu decidi fazer uma continuação. Mas então... esta Five Steps não é imaginação dele, garanto, e como você, eu também não consegui imagina o final dela ainda. XD

Veronica D.M: desculpa o atraso... hauahuahauahauh... era pra eu já ter atualizado esta fic, mas o final deste capítulo só me veio à cabeça hoje. Espero que goste. XD

Caah LisLis: huahauahauah, eu juro que ri horrores com o final da sua review. Girafa laranja? Bom, a minha também é, mas eu não sabia que ela era laranja até ler sua review e idealizar que a minha também é. Huahauhauaha. Eu resolvi não meter Scorpius e Lily dessa vez. Não ainda. Complicado demais. Mas enfim, eu ainda acho que o Natal deles foi BEM divertido. hauahuahauahauah

Helena Black: além deste capítulo, mais dois. XD Espero que goste. XD

Aninhoca: Ni, sempre adoro suas pressões e ameaças. Huahuahauahuaha. Pantufinhas vermelhas são o máximo, né?Mas melhor do que isso, só o Draco fazendo o papel das pantufinhas né? HUhauahauahauahauhauah.

Diana Prallon: então, eu posso garantir que não é imaginação. Não dessa vez. Ou ele seria louco. Huhauahauahuah. E eu nunca tive saco para ler os Guideliness... hauahauhauah. Nunca mesmo. Mas o capítulo passado foi esquecimento de mudar para T mesmo, a sorte é que, no geral, esta fic está no M. XD

Carolzenha Malfoy: oh, que review fofa esta sua Carol! XD Muito obrigada mesmo. E eu no seu lugar, sem net, estaria pirando. Sou uma viciada convicta e assumida em internet. Huahauahuaha. Dependente mesmo. Triste, mas verdade. Espero que goste de capítulo também. Bjinhos... XD

**Até a próxima pessoal. o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Rbc: Este capítulo vai em especial - MUITO especial neste caso - para o Fábio, que ajudou com as idéias e leu primeiro - porque insistiu muito e me pagou McDonald's, como eu poderia negar depois disso? E para a Dani Sly, que leu segundo, às 3 horas da manhã ao invés de ler sobre a legislação. **

* * *

**Five Steps To The Bed**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **M - para este capítulo  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz, de uma maneira bem sutil.  
**Warning: **Muito não apropriado para crianças. XD

**Disclaimer: **Draco e Ginny não são meus. Mas eu gosto de fingir que são, porque eles se divertem bem mais comigo há 4 anos do que se divertiram em quase 20 nas mãos da JK.

**4****. Cause I need more time, yes I need more time**

"Eu quero ter meu próprio apartamento." – ela disse, em voz alta, para que ele ouvisse do quarto.

"Você mora num hotel, quer dizer que vai comprar um apartamento?"

"Exato."

"E eu não vou dormir todos os dias com você, nem dois dias seguidos. Isso gera dependência. Talvez dias alternados. E eu não vou dormir com você hoje." – ela apareceu na porta do banheiro e olhou-o, enquanto ele lia despreocupadamente o Profeta Diário – "E por enquanto, devemos ser discretos."

"O que você quiser, Weasley." – ele olhou pra ela, e não deixou de notar que ela ainda usava apenas a calcinha e a camisa social dele.

E Draco pensou que não havia nada mais sexy numa mulher do que ela estar vestida com apenas uma camisa social masculina. Pelo menos em Ginny, nada ficava mais sexy do que a camisa dele. Ela sorriu, alheia aos pensamentos dele, e voltou para o banheiro.

"E eu não vou te chamar de Draco. Não sempre, pelo menos." – ela gritou novamente. Ele crispou os lábios, quase num sorriso.

"Parece justo para mim. Eu não pretendia te chamar de Ginevra mesmo. Não sempre, pelo menos." – ele comentou.

"Nós podemos jantar juntos algumas vezes, aqui ou no hotel."

"Não sei se te passou despercebido, mas jantamos juntos praticamente todos os dias desde o Natal. E isso já faz um mês. Nós apenas não dormimos juntos, porque você não quer. Você me evita." – ele terminou com um tom solenemente dramático, ao que Ginny gargalhou no banheiro.

"Eu não te evito. Eu preservo a minha individualidade."

"Nós podíamos jantar em outros lugares. Um restaurante, por exemplo." – ele comentou e ouviu uma cançãozinha chata e baixa soar em algum lugar no quarto – "Ouvi dizer que são lugares ótimos para comer. E os mais caros têm comidas realmente boas." – ele largou o jornal e seguiu o som, até avistar um aparelhinho vibrante na gaveta do criado mudo – "E olhe que legal: nós temos bastante dinheiro para irmos a um desses restaurantes legais e caros."

Draco pegou o aparelho, preto, leve e bonito, e olhou o visor. Ele não parava de cantar e vibrar, cada vez mais alto.

"O que você não entendeu sobre _discrição_?" – ela apareceu novamente na porta do banheiro e viu Draco com seu celular – "Você precisa abrir o _flip_ para atender a ligação." – ela comentou vagamente, sem se mexer, esperando a reação dele.

"Eu sei disso." – ele não sabia, na verdade, mas jamais admitiria – "Mas por que eu atenderia uma ligação do Harry Potter?"

Ginny deu alguns passos rápidos até alcançar o celular na mão de Draco e imediatamente atendeu, ao que Draco levantou-se e se aproximou dela.

_"Ginny?" – _ela suspirou.

"Olá, Harry." – ela deu um tapa na mão de Draco, que pousou em sua cintura, e olhou feio pra ele. Ele não se intimidou.

_"Você está ocupada?"_

"Não exatamente."

_"Então você... uhm... está bem?" _– ela riu, pouco mais alto do que devia, não pelo que Harry falara, mas pela mão de Draco subindo pela sua barriga sob a camisa – _"Isso é um sim?"_

"Eu estou..." – ela parou por um momento, fechando a boca quando a mão de Draco envolveu seu seio – "...bem... muito bem..."

"Jantar às 8. Amanhã." – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela em seguida – "Comigo."

_"Eu esperava que sim. Então, quando você vai voltar pra casa?" _

Enquanto uma mão de Draco ainda envolvia o seio dela, alternando entre um e outro, a outra desceu até a coxa. Ele passeou as pontas dos dedos pela parte interna, e apenas tocou levemente o tecido da calcinha e pousou no quadril. Então ele beijou longamente um ponto particularmente sensível na nuca dela.

"Mmmm... eu não..." – ela suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos e tentando recuperar seu autocontrole – "...eu não vou voltar, Harry."

_"Ginny, você não pode sair assim de casa. Somos casados. É normal pessoas casadas brigarem de vez em quando."_

"Harry, esse é... hmm..." – a mão de Draco encontrou o elástico da calcinha dela e desceu um pouco mais, sob o tecido, tocando-a intimamente, enquanto a boca dele ainda beijava aquele ponto sensível em sua nuca. Ela gemeu. E com um esforço enorme, que ela não soube de onde tirou, colocou sua mão livre por cima da dele.

"Oh, você quer tanto isso, Weasley." – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela – "_Tanto."_ – ele deu uma mordidinha rápida no pescoço dela, enquanto a mão em seu seio massageava lentamente, e ele continuava a carícia sob a calcinha dela, sob a pressão a mais da própria mão dela – "Continue falando com o Potter." – ele falou baixinho. Oh, Draco sabia como provocá-la – "Eu _preciso_ de mais tempo."

"Nós nem mesmo brigamos mais, Harry." – ela falou muito rápido e suspirou longamente em seguida.

_"Você tem certeza que está bem, Ginny?"_ – Oh, ela estava bem. Muito bem.

"Ahan... mmm" – Draco deixou de tocar os seios dela e tirou sua mão de dentro de sua calcinha. Ela olhou-o em profundo protesto.

_"Você parece distraída."_ – ela ia responder algo, mas as mãos de Draco pousaram sem aviso em sua cintura e a guiaram até a cama, fazendo-a deitar. Ele ficou por cima dela um instante e beijou-a longamente – _"Você ainda está aí?"_ – Draco quebrou o beijo e ergueu-se.

"Ahan, claro Harry. Eu não... estou distraída." – Draco desabotoou um a um os botões da camisa e abriu-a. E ela pôde ver um sorriso crispado nos lábios dele e as palavras se formando _Continue falando. Mais tempo lembra?_ – "Do que estávamos falando mesmo?" – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, na tentativa de suprimir o gemido quando sentiu a boca de Draco envolver seu seio e a língua explorar lentamente seu mamilo. Ela arfou.

_"Sobre você voltar pra casa. Quando será?"_

"Eu não pretendo... uhmm... voltar, Harry. Já disse." – os lábios de Draco trilharam beijos até o limite da calcinha dela. Ela olhou-o, seus olhos implorando para que ele não fizesse aquilo. Seu corpo traindo sua mente ao tremer e vibrar, implorando que fosse tocado – "Eu sinto muito, mas não vou... voltar..." – ela repetiu, sem ter condições para formular algo mais elaborado.

_"Ouça, Ginny, me desculpe por estar ausente esses dias, é o trabalho, e a Lily saindo de casa, tudo isso me pressiona muito..." – _'anos de ausência, Harry...', ela pensou, 'oh... aí, Draco...'_ – "Eu não quero mais brigar... eu não pretendia falar o que eu disse... nós podemos dar certo, você sabe disso. Nós damos certo!"_

O lábio inferior de Ginny estava começando a doer. Mas ela não notou. Porque aquilo que Draco fazia com a boca e a língua, em um ponto tão sensível entre suas pernas, mandava sensações muito mais fortes para o seu corpo. Sua respiração estava tão acelerada que ela mal conseguia respirar, sua mente não raciocinava direito e tudo o que ela queria encontrar era aquele ponto em que não agüentaria mais e se deixaria cair. Ela queria suspirar, gemer e gritar, mas não podia. E isso, estranhamente, excitava-a ainda mais.

Sua mente lembrou-a, em um lapso, que ela tinha que conversar com Harry. _Draco precisa de mais tempo_, ela pensou. E não parou para pensar que, naquele momento, ela passara a compactuar com algo tão perigoso, que ela lutara contra, por cinco segundos, no começo, quando tentara afastar a mão dele do corpo dela no início da ligação.

"Nós precisamos mesmo conversar, Harry." – ela disse, arqueando o corpo quando sentiu a mão de Draco se juntar à boca dele, tocando levemente o seu clitóris. _Aquilo_ era demais. Em todos os sentidos – "Eu não pretendo... voltar... pra casa... e... ahhh" – ela parou o gemido antes que se tornasse mais óbvio do que já era.

_"Você está jogando 22 anos de casamento fora, Ginny? Por causa de uma briga estúpida? Eu realmente peço desculpas por ter dito tudo o que eu disse, por ter dito que queria sumir da vida de todo mundo, por ter dito que eu não queria mais essa minha vida idiota."_ – Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou recobrar a consciência quando Draco parou o beijo e o toque entre suas pernas e levantou-se. Aproveitou para falar.

"Não foi uma briga estúpida, Harry." – seu corpo tremia, pedindo que Draco retornasse as carícias e ainda sentindo a lembrança das carícias de segundos antes – "Há muito tempo nosso casamento não vai bem, você sabe disso. Você mesmo disse que sua vida era idiota. A minha também era. Idiota e medíocre. E eu não quero voltar a ser medíocre." – Ginny ouviu o barulho de zíper e abriu os olhos. Ela não acreditava no que Draco estava fazendo.

_"Não Ginny, você nunca foi medíocre. Eu amo você e não quero te perder. Por que não conversamos direito? Num jantar, talvez, amanhã, às 8. Eu apanho você." – _Jantar às 8, sua mente disse e estalou. Draco deitou-se por cima dela novamente, trilhando beijos pelos seios, colo, pescoço e terminando com um beijo lento e profundo em sua boca – _"O que você me diz, Ginny? Poderemos conversar como pessoas racionais, que se amam, e então nos entenderemos como sempre, ok?" – _ela suspirou, sem ter como pensar.

Draco afastou as pernas dela com as mãos, tocando-a levemente e subindo com a mão o mesmo caminho que sua boca fez da última vez. Então se postou entre as pernas dela, e a fez olhar para ele. _Não feche os olhos. Olhe para mim._, os lábios dele sussurraram.

"Harry eu..." – ela começou, e imediatamente mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sangrou. De novo, ela não sentiu. A sensação de Draco penetrando-a tão lentamente, porém com tanta intensidade, suprimiam qualquer dor que ela pudesse sentir no momento. E a sensação de olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele unia-se a ela, era única. E quando ele estava inteiramente dentro dela, ele parou por um momento. Ela imaginou que ele fosse esperá-la falar – "...já tenho compromisso..." – e foi quando Draco mexeu-se brusca e repentinamente, com força, enviando uma última e intensa onda de prazer para todo o seu corpo. Instintivamente, ela fechou o flip do celular e então, como se não agüentasse mais, gemeu. Tão alto e tão profundamente como ela não se lembrava de fazer há muito tempo – "...amanhã de noite." – ela terminou a frase, nem soube porque.

Ginny abraçou-se a Draco por alguns momentos. Suas unhas passeavam pelas suas costas, e ela podia senti-lo tremer sobre seu corpo. Ele ainda estava tenso. Isso ela sentia também. Com um movimento, ela girou com ele na cama e ficou por cima. Ainda unidos.

"Você tem idéia do que você acabou de fazer, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou, seriamente.

"Vagamente." – ele crispou os lábios – "Eu te dei um orgasmo, isso é sempre bom."

"Enquanto eu falava com meu ex-marido." – intencionalmente, ela começou a movimentar-se, para cima e para baixo, lentamente, vendo a expressão de Draco mudar. Ela riu, extasiada – "Você tem idéia de como isso foi perigoso?"

"Ex-marido?" – ele perguntou, entre um suspiro e outro. Ela aumentou o ritmo sobre ele, sentindo o corpo dele ainda mais tenso, e sua própria excitação aumentar rapidamente. De novo.

"Por muito pouco eu não perdi o autocontrole."

"Você perdeu, Weasley. Acredite em mim, você perdeu. Se o Potter não tiver percebido pelo tom da sua voz, _porque_ você estava tão distraída, ele é realmente um imbecil tapado." – ela riu. Uma risada tão singela e leve que sempre fazia Draco tremer. Ela diminuiu o ritmo um pouco, mas agora subia e descia com mais força. Ginny viu a expressão de Draco se contorcer e o corpo dele ainda mais tenso.

"Espere por mim, Malfoy." – ela sussurrou, e as mãos dele imediatamente alcançaram os seios delas – "Agora _eu_ preciso de mais tempo."

Draco viu-a subir e descer. Ele esperaria por ela. Ele vinha fazendo isso por muito tempo. Mas agora a espera era diferente. E ele tinha imenso prazer, no sentido literal da palavra, em esperá-la naquele momento. Draco tentou acompanhá-la no ritmo, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. Puxou-a para que alcançasse os lábios dela e sentisse os seios dela em seu peito. Beijou-a, profundamente.

"Ex-marido?" – ele voltou a perguntar. Ele continuou seguindo o ritmo dela. Ela não parou de se mover. Por algum motivo, as palavras dele a excitavam, guiavam-na, novamente, para a beira de um penhasco. Ela queria pular.

"Eu vou pedir o divórcio." – ela disse, finalmente, e pulou. Pela segunda vez em alguns minutos, ela sentiu seu corpo vibrar violentamente. Draco acompanhou-a dessa vez, ao senti-la vibrar e ouvi-la gemer tão profundamente. Seu próprio corpo agora vibrava e, de alguma forma, prolongava o orgasmo dela.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre ele. Exausta. E não reclamou quando ele girou o corpo, ficando por cima, e depois se levantou. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o polegar dele passar levemente por seus lábios e sentiu-o se afastar. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, o lado que estava mais frio, e acomodou-se.

Estava exausta, e num estado extremamente relaxado. Apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e tentava manter-se, pelo menos, com os olhos semi-abertos. Viu quando ele saiu do banheiro, com um sorriso crispado nos lábios assim que se ajoelhou ao lado dela na cama.

"Hey, Ginevra, por que não fica esta noite?"

"Mm, não..." – as palavras soaram automáticas – "Pare com isso." – ela bateu na mão dele, afastando-a, impedindo que ele continuasse a fazer cócegas em seu nariz com a ponta dos cabelos dela – "Eu tenho que terminar uma matéria do jornal. E falar com o Harry... eventualmente..."

"Claro, como se qualquer uma dessas coisas fosse acontecer esta noite. Especialmente falar com o Potter, que já acumulou cinco ligações no seu aparelhinho." – ele falou, olhando o visor do celular de Ginny – "Como se desliga isso?"

Apesar da vontade dela de ir embora naquele momento, apenas para provar a Draco que ele estava errado, seu corpo, principalmente suas pernas, não obedeciam à ordem de sua mente para moverem-se. Ela forçou-se a apanhar o celular da mão de Draco, desligou-o e o jogou para um lado.

"Tudo bem. Eu fico." – ela ergueu o indicador em frente ao rosto dele – "Mas só porque eu não consigo me mover."

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram num sorriso fino, que declaravam muita satisfação própria.

"Porque eu te dei dois orgasmos."

"Grande coisa. O corpo e a mente das mulheres suportam orgasmos múltiplos em uma mesma noite de sexo."

"É, mas você não os tem espontaneamente. Admita. Eu te dei _dois_ orgasmos." – rendendo-se à expressão dele, ela admitiu.

"Ok, isso você fez." – e o brilho o olhar dele, fez valer à pena.

"Yeah. Agora, role para o outro lado."

"Por quê?"

"Você está no meu lado da cama."

"Mas o outro lado está muito quente agora."

"Besteira. Minha cama, minhas regras." – ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e ela, relutantemente, rolou para o lado.

"Talvez eu devesse apenas ir para o meu hotel."

"Oh, mais besteira, Weasley." – ele deitou-se, acomodando o seu corpo ao dela – "Aqui" – ele estendeu para ela o par de pantufas vermelhas que havia dado no Natal – "Coloque."

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque seus pés estão como dois cubos de gelo." – sorrindo, ela colocou seus pés entre as pernas de Draco. Ele protestou – "Céus, Weasley! Coloque as pantufas, elas funcionam melhor do que a minha pele."

"Lembre-me porque eu tolero você, Malfoy." – Ela enroscou o pé ainda mais entre os pés dele. E ele levou a mão até o seio dela, apertando-o gentilmente.

"Isso ajuda?"

"Só um pouquinho."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc:** eu pensei muito sobre o celular. E concluí que, se o Potter dirigia um carro trouxa no epílogo de DH, porque ele não poderia ter um celular? E porque, por osmose, a Ginny também não poderia ter um celular? É isso... falta apenas um capítulo, que já está escrito. XD Sem falar que eu precisava fazer um capítulo mais bem humorado para esta fic, da mesma forma que fiz um para Five Places. E concordemos: se Draco quer mais tempo, nós damos mais tempo pra ele, certo? Hauahauahu

Fábio: você insiste e me paga comida e eu te dou o que você quiser. Temos um acordo?

Caah LisLis: eu estou à procura do estoque, mas para nós, ok? Huahuaahua. Cabeça vazia, oficina do Diabo? Você quer dizer muita besteira para pensar? Porque eu penso muito besteira... ahuahauahua

Rk-chan: nhaaa, eu adoraria ter alguém para esquentar meus pés. Huahua. Mas por enquanto, eu fico com as meias...

Jane LeloupBlanc: bom Jane, agora é só a finalização. Eu pretendia colocar aquele cap3 como último capítulo, mas daí a action demoraria muito... e você sabe né? Nós não vivemos sem action DG. XD

Tahh Halliwell: eu desejaria ter um Draco para esquentar os meus pés, você não? Hauhauahauahua.

Aninhoca: quem é vivo sempre aparece, huh? Sumida do fórum... to com saudades de tu, Ni. Huhauahaua. E eu realmente quero ver o seu desenho. Scaneia ele e me passa, se não por msn, por email mesmo. Huahuahauahau. Por favor? - olhinhos da Rebeca brilhando como os olhinhos do gato de botas de Shrek -

Carolzenha Malfoy: então Carol, capítulo passado eu coloquei as linhas mas elas não aparecer. No painel de edição de documentos, é o sexto botão, logo ao lado do 'centralizar'. Tão visível, huh? Mas pessoas distraídas como eu não o acham facilmente... hauahauah. Yeahh. Sem mais morrer porque está sem net? Isso é tão bom. XD

Thaty: este foge um pouco do convencional, mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim. XD

Ginny Danae Malfoy: eu amo esta música do Oasis. E ontem, enquanto escrevia o último capítulo, percebi que ela se encaixa melhor do que eu pensava. Você tem um Draco para esquentar os seus pés? Porque eu não tenho um, e acho isso bastante triste.

Lou Malfoy: aquele pedaço foi fofo, huh? Este capítulo é meio fora do convencional, mas vale né? Eu gosto dele mesmo assim. Huahuahau


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Rbc: **como diria o Fábio, um capítulo mais sério, que foi construído a partir do desenvolvimento dos outros capítulos. Como sempre, preencham as últimas lacunas de Five Steps. XD

_ Esta fanfic é dedicada, no geral, às pessoas ex-shippers Harry/Ginny que encontraram o caminho certo e vieram para a luz! Viva Draco e Ginny!_

* * *

**Five Steps To The Bed**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **M - para este capítulo  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz, de uma maneira bem sutil.  
**Warning: **Continua não apropriado para crianças. XD

**Disclaimer: **Draco e Ginny não são meus. Mas eu gosto de fingir que são, porque eles se divertem bem mais comigo há 4 anos do que se divertiram em quase 20 nas mãos da JK.

**5. Just To Make Things Right**

Os dedos gentis passeando pelas costas dela já quase podiam ser considerados uma rotina entre eles, fazendo-lhe carinho de uma forma tão sutil, que ela adormecia em alguns instantes no quarto escuro. E quando ela abria os olhos, mal podia ver o rosto dele, mas o brilho em seu olhar parecia-lhe confortante de algum modo, tão bom quanto o toque dele em sua pele.

Quando ela aceitava dormir na casa dele ou deixava que ele dormisse no hotel com ela, eles dormiam perto um do outro, abraçados. E ela pensava que podia facilmente se acostumar com o corpo dele tão próximo do seu, e que talvez pudesse dormir com ele mais vezes, e sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, e a respiração em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar freqüentemente.

De vez em quando Ginny acordava no meio da noite e ficava olhando Draco dormir. Ela nunca olhava Harry dormir, em 22 anos de casamento. Harry, ao contrário de Draco, tinha sonos muito agitados e se mexia muito na cama. Então quando Ginny acordava no meio da noite ao lado de Harry, ela geralmente se levantava porque não conseguia voltar a dormir. E ao lado de Draco, ela sentia vontade de apenas ficar ali, olhando-o, até que eventualmente ele acordasse. Ou, não raras vezes, ela o acordava com um beijo, e nem um nem outro voltava a dormir pela próxima hora.

Também, não raras as noites, principalmente no começo do segundo mês em que estavam juntos, ambos passavam noites e noites acordados. Ginny por não conseguir dormir por ter brigado com James, que queria que ela voltasse para casa e assumia, claramente, estar do lado do pai em toda essa história de divórcio. Draco não dormia por querer ficar acordado ao lado dela. Ficavam conversando. Amenidades que para os outros não importavam nada, mas para eles, bem, era o que eles tinham. Era o que Draco conseguia ter de Ginny por enquanto.

Foi numa dessas noites em claro que Ginny ouviu a história de Draco sobre ter que matar Dumbledore quando tinha 16 anos. E, àquela altura, já tantos anos depois do episódio, ela imaginou que ele não tinha culpa do que acontecia com ele naquela época. E Draco ouviu a história de Ginny sobre como a morte de Fred a afetou profundamente, e como ela conseguiu não enlouquecer por causa disso. E fora a primeira coisa realmente importante que ele ouvira sobre a vida dela. Ginny compartilhava histórias sobre James, Albus e Lily, e Draco contava sobre Scorpius. Histórias de criança. Raramente falavam de Harry. Ou de Astoria.

E quando falavam, não ficavam muito tempo no assunto. Na maioria das vezes, quando não era um assunto sério, apenas trocavam perguntas sobre hábitos e curiosidades. Draco perguntou por que ela tinha um celular com o Potter. Ela riu e respondeu que cada um tinha um celular, e que era o meio de trouxas se falarem quando estavam distantes uns dos outros. Era como lareiras e bruxos. E disse que os trouxas tinham objetos bem mais fascinantes do que um celular. E Ginny perguntou por que Astoria ficava furiosa na época de Natal. Draco respondeu que no primeiro ano de casados, ele se recusara a comemorar o Natal com a família dela ou de qualquer forma que fosse, simplesmente porque ele não sabia o que era Natal e não fazia sentido para ele. _Um Malfoy nunca faz algo que acha sem sentido._ – ele disse. E Astoria amava o Natal. Até se casar com ele.

Muitas vezes, nessas mesmas noites de insônia, eles apenas olhavam um para o outro. Um silêncio confortável. O toque entre os dois resumido ao enlaçar de mãos. E então, ficavam presos aos próprios pensamentos. Até que um dos dois quebrasse o silêncio.

Geralmente Ginny se aproximava de Draco até que seus rostos estivessem a milímetros de distância e ela pudesse sentir a respiração dele contra sua. E podia olhar nos olhos dele. E, segundos depois, ele juntava os seus lábios aos dela, suavemente roçando um no outro. Ginny fechava os olhos e então as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, abraçavam-na, colocavam-na mais perto.

E quando a língua dele tocava a sua, ela se lembrava do primeiro beijo que dera em Draco. O primeiro, tão distante, no vestiário, quando inconscientemente ela tentou aproveitar cada segundo, explorando rapidamente a boca dele com sua própria língua. Mas agora, os beijos entre eles tinham conquistado lentamente o ritmo que era suposto encontrarem eventualmente. Pacientemente, exploravam a boca um do outro, tomando o tempo necessário para que aproveitassem cada segundo.

Eles se beijaram por vários minutos, nenhum dos dois querendo parar, até que, eventualmente, ambos parassem, arfando, buscando por um pouco de oxigênio. Draco beijou o canto da boca de Ginny, sua bochecha e o caminho até o seu pescoço, desejando cada pedacinho de pele que ele encontrava. E então, ele beijava a pele dela como beijava sua boca, lentamente, traçando círculos com sua língua e aprofundando o beijo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, vibrar contra ele. Ela deslizava suas mãos no peito dele, puxando entre os dedos o tecido da camisa de Draco quando ele intensificava seus carinhos num ponto particularmente sensível de seu pescoço. Ela sentia seu corpo esquentar, e as mãos de Draco livrarem-na do tecido desconfortável em seu corpo. Em ambos os corpos. E então ele colocava o corpo dela contra o seu. E novamente ela pensava que podia facilmente se acostumar àquela sensação tão gostosa de ter o seu corpo sob o dele, de sentir a boca dele em seu pescoço e as mãos nos seus seios enquanto ele, vagarosamente, se unia a ela.Ela podia se acostumar ao olhar intenso dele quando ele estava completamente dentro dela e parava, por um momento, antes de começar a se mover, num ritmo lento e tortuoso. E então ela ria para ele. Aquele sorriso que, ele dizia, era o sorriso que ela tinha especialmente para ele. E, não raras as vezes, ele parava de se mover e, sob constantes protestos dela, ele se separava dela, e trilhava beijos pelo corpo dela, deixando que sua boca desse a ela o alívio que seu corpo pedia. Oh, ele adorava beijá-la daquela forma tão íntima, enquanto podia sentir o cheiro dela, doce e tão envolvente e absolutamente sensual. E muitas vezes, o alívio dela era o seu próprio alívio. E ele imaginava de que forma aquilo era possível. Por que ela? Por que com ela? Mas então os pensamentos se dissipavam quando ela lhe dava um beijo dengoso e satisfeito, e o puxava para que então, permanecessem abraçados por apenas alguns minutos.

E por mais que ele não tenha pedido permissão para entrar na vida dela, ele também não tinha pedido permissão para se tornar seu amante, e as pequenas escapadas diárias tinham se tornado tão recorrentes quanto um hábito. E por mais que ele quisesse estar ainda mais próximo dela, daquela Weasley tão petulante mas tão incrivelmente sensual, ele sabia que não podia forçá-la. Não podia obrigá-la a querer dormir com ele todos os dias, ou simplesmente passar um fim de semana inteiro em sua casa. Ele não tinha esse direito. Ele ainda não tinha o direito de pedir uma vida com ela, enquanto ela ainda estava presa a uma vida com outro. Por mais que ele quisesse fazer as coisas darem certo, ainda não era tempo.

"Você vai me contar como foi o jantar com o Potter?" – ele perguntou, gentilmente passando os dedos pela lateral do corpo dela enquanto fitava os olhos de Ginny. Ela deu de ombros.

"Ele não quer me dar o divórcio. Disse que não vai assinar os papéis, não se não tentarmos rearranjar nosso casamento antes. Ele disse que não importa se eu já estou com outro alguém, que vai deixar passar um caso sem importância. Ele não está disposto a desistir de 22 anos de fracassos. Pelo menos, tirando nossos filhos, o resto foi um fracasso."

"Isso soa bem típico do Potter. Não desistir. Eu acho nobre da parte dele." – Draco falou, com um habitual tom irônico – "Mas eu tenho que concordar com ele. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, eu não desistiria facilmente de você." – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

"Você fala isso porque quer me manter na sua cama, Malfoy." – ele abriu a boca, indignado, mas fechou segundos depois.

"Ok, isso é parcialmente verdade. Você está metade certa, sobre eu querer te manter na minha cama."

"Ah é? E qual a outra metade da verdade?"

"Talvez um dia eu conte a você." – ele falou simplesmente e ela riu.

"Você não vai me contar, não é?"

"Um dia, Weasley. Eu prometo." – ele envolveu-a com os braços, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo, beijando-a em seguida – "Nós podemos lidar com o caso Potter depois. Agora, conte-me sobre o seu novo apartamento."

"Está vazio."

"Ahan. Só isso?"

"É isso o que você vai ter por enquanto."

"Nem uma visita casual para inaugurarmos ele? Ou mesmo para me mostrá-lo? Nem me dizer onde é?"

"Nada disso. Você só vai vê-lo quando ele estiver pronto, do jeito que eu quero."

"Ok, enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui comigo?" – ele pareceu esperançoso.

"Sem dias seguidos e sem finais de semana, Malfoy. Eu preciso do meu espaço, você sabe. Eu não tive meu próprio espaço por 22 anos." – ela soou séria, mais séria do que poderia prever.

"Sem pressões, Weasley. Eu não vou insistir num assunto que você já deu por encerrado, ok? Eu só estou tentando fazer as coisas parecerem um pouco mais certas por aqui... entre nós." – ela riu e deixou que seus lábios encostassem nos dele.

"Nada disso é certo, Malfoy."

"Nós podemos fazer certo, se você quiser." – ele aproximou-se para um beijo, mas ela se afastou e ele a olhou curioso.

"Podemos tentar no jantar." – ela levantou-se, puxou os lençóis e foi para o banheiro – "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. E você tem um compromisso, não é mesmo?"

"Com Astoria... nós não conversamos sobre isso ainda, Weasley." – ele gritou para que ela ouvisse.

"Já disse, _Draco_, no jantar."

Ele suspirou, desistindo da conversa por um tempo. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fitou o teto. Ao longo de pouco mais de dois meses, Draco percebeu que era mais difícil do que ele pensava fazer a Weasley se abrir com ele e deixar que ele entrasse em sua vida. Mas ele estava disposto a fazer a coisa certa desta vez, não é?

**x.x.x**

Draco sentou-se na mesa do restaurante escolhido por ela. Afinal, ela deixara bem claro: não queria encontrá-lo em casa nem no hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Ele imaginava que isso seria a atração por publicidade que Astoria tinha. Discutir problemas pessoais em locais públicas era definitivamente o tipo de coisa que Astoria fazia. Ao menos ela fizera questão de esconder uma coisa dos jornais: a fuga dela com o mordomo.

Já passava quase meia hora do horário de encontro quando ele viu alguns papéis caírem na mesa à frente dele. Ele olhou para o lado e viu a mulher, tão alta e tão bela como sempre.

"O que é isso?" – ele perguntou. Ela tomou um lugar ao lado dele.

"Papéis de divórcio. Estou facilitando as coisas pra você. E da mulher com quem você está dormindo. Seja lá quem ela for..." – ele fez uma cara curiosa para ela – "Oras, Draco, não me venha com essa de que você não sabe do que eu estou falando. Esse seu olhar superior e narizinho empanado acusam a sua manhã de sexo. E você está relaxado." – ela fez uma última observação – "Aliás, eu nunca vi você tão relaxado como está agora... até ousaria dizer que sua postura de Malfoy arrogante está meio aliviada."

"Você pretende ficar com o Scorpius?" – ela sorriu, vitoriosa. A mudança repentina de assunto por parte dele apenas confirmava sua teoria.

"Eu amo meu filho, Draco. Mas eu nunca fui a melhor mãe do mundo. E sei que nunca poderei ser. Mas eu o amo mesmo assim, e ele deve saber disso. Nas férias dele, se ele quiser ficar alguns dias comigo, eu tentarei ser uma boa mãe para o meu filho. Mas eu não vou obrigá-lo a ficar comigo se ele não quiser."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele te ama também." – ela deu um sorriso triste.

"Durante algum tempo eu busquei o amor do pai dele." – ela disse, chamando a atenção de Draco – "Até perceber que eu não era a pessoa certa para fazer as coisas darem certo entre nós." – Astoria conhecia as expressões de Draco muito bem para saber o que aquela expressão retorcida dele significava – "Oras, Draco, eu te conheço há muitos anos. Eu dormi na mesma cama que você por muito tempo para saber quando você queria sexo e quando você queria dormir. Para saber coisas que nem mesmo você sabe sobre todas as suas expressões. Você não precisa falar nada, de qualquer jeito. Eu vou levantar e vou embora, e você pode me mandar os papéis por coruja, ou algo parecido."

Astoria levantou-se e Draco pôs-se imediatamente de pé. E antes que ela partisse, ele apanhou uma pena rapidamente e abriu os papéis. Procurou com os olhos o local onde deveria assinar. Não hesitou em colocar seu nome ali e, no mesmo instante, os papéis se duplicaram. Draco deu um a Astoria e ficou com a cópia.

"Obrigado, Astoria." – ele disse. Ela sorriu.

"Você falar 'obrigado' sempre soará tão estranho quanto..."

Ela parou, olhou para Draco e inclinou a cabeça, selando os seus lábios com os dele, num beijo inicialmente leve, mas que se aprofundou segundos depois. Não durou muito e logo eles se separaram. Astoria devia isso a ele. Um adeus. Draco respeitava Astoria, e achou justo dar-lhe a chance de um adeus. E antes que ele pudesse pensar em falar alguma coisa, viu Astoria desaparatar.

**x.x.x**

Quando Ginny tocou a campainha da casa de Draco naquela noite sentiu, por um momento, que talvez não devesse estar ali. De repente ela não sabia de onde vinha tal medo e insegurança. Ela apreciava a companhia de Draco, mais até do que deveria. E sim, ela gostava do sexo. Muito, muito mais do que ela gostaria. E antes que a porta fosse aberta, ela idealizou que ela sentia-se bem com ele, e que ele há algum tempo deixara de ser apenas um refúgio na vida dela. Ele se tornara _mais_. E era isso que a assustava.

Mas então, Draco abriu a porta. E antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele beijou-a, com tanta vontade que ela pôde sentir o corpo dele vibrar em antecipação. E quando ela olhou nos olhos dele, viu que ele estava feliz. De repente, ela esqueceu por um momento do porque ela estar com medo.

"Então, como foi o seu dia, Weasley?" – ele perguntou, com a voz cheia de energia.

"Como foi o _seu_ dia, Malfoy. Você parece radiante." – ela observou.

"Nunca use a palavra _radiante_ com um Malfoy, Weasley. Ela soa afeminada demais, e se o Malfoy em questão não te conhecer, vai realmente pensar coisas erradas."

"Eu _com certeza _não te acho afeminado." – ela constatou e ele pôs, pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, os lábios contra os dela. E ela sequer tinha passado da porta de entrada – "Então você pretende me dizer por que está tão feliz?"

"Eventualmente." – ele puxou-a para dentro e guiou-a até a sala, onde a mesa já estava posta – "Eu fiz o jantar. Macarrão com queijo. E Martini Rosé dessa vez."

Draco arrastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e depois a posicionou novamente. Sentou-se na cadeira da cabeceira, e virou-se para encarar Ginny, que olhava atentamente para o punhado de papéis sobre a mesa, bem de frente para ela.

"Você não precisa dizer nada" – ele se antecipou – "Nem pensar sobre isso agora. Nem considerar nada. Apenas... apenas saiba que uma vez na vida um Malfoy pode estar fazendo a coisa certa para uma Weasley." – e pela primeira vez, Ginny viu Draco esboçar um sorriso. Não um sorriso crispado. Mas um sorriso, _de verdade_ – "E essa frase não soou tão certa quanto eu gostaria."

Num gesto rápido ela encheu sua taça de Martini e tomou num gole. Draco viu os lábios de Ginny brilharem num tom avermelhado e convidativo. Ela riu e tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o suavemente em seguida. E ele sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios dela, misturado ao gosto inebriante da bebida.

"Eu dispenso o jantar." – ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele, que pegou sem pestanejar. Ginny guiou-o até o costumeiro quarto em que costumavam dormir alguns dias durante a semana – "Não pense que eu vou ficar." – ela deixou claro – "Mas nesse momento, há menos passos entre nós dois e a cama do que nós dois e um _'para sempre e mais um dia'_. Então eu vou dizer o que eu acho certo você fazer agora, Malfoy." – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, levando os lábios até a orelha dele e sussurrando – "Eu prefiro as luzes acesas. E eu estou impaciente."

Ela gostava de fazer sexo com as luzes acesas. Ele gostava de abrir as cortinas, e então, ao invés de luzes artificiais, ele teria a luz da lua refletindo na pele dela. Algumas noites, ela deixava que ele seguisse o ritmo dele, e fizesse com ela o que ele quisesse. Algumas outras noites, mais do que freqüentemente, ela estava muito impaciente para esperar e seguia seu próprio ritmo, ficando por cima.

Aquela noite em particular, ele deixou as luzes acesas e deixou que ela decidisse o ritmo, e se deliciou com os suspiros e gemidos dela. Ele apenas colocou uma mão de cada lado do quadril dela, enquanto ela subia e descia como ela bem entendesse. Ora rápido. Ora devagar. Ora parava, fazendo com que ele a olhasse de uma forma tão intensa e tão cheia de expectativas que ela apenas conseguia sorrir e voltar a definir um ritmo. E então ela guiou sua própria mão a um de seus seio, e Draco achou aquele gesto infinitamente erótico.

Ela queria dizer tantas coisas pra ele, queria verbalizar aquilo que ela vinha pensando durante tanto tempo. Dúvidas, medos, inseguranças. Acompanhados da vontade enorme de ficar e estar na companhia dele, de dormir com o corpo dele colado ao seu. Tantas coisas que ela apenas não podia dizer.

"Você é linda." – ele sussurrou, e ele não soube se ela ouviu. Ela apenas espalmou as mãos no peito dele e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

E então ela sentiu aquele choque gostoso, que tão rapidamente tomou o seu corpo, fazendo-o vibrar e tremer, enquanto ela gemia tão próximo do ouvido dele. Ela tentou parar os movimentos, mas ele guiou-o durante algum tempo, e o seu corpo apenas vibrou ainda mais forte. E aquela sensação era ainda melhor e mais intensa e mais duradoura. Ela pensou que seu corpo nunca pararia de tremer e que as ondas nunca iriam embora. Ela não queria que parasse. E ele prolongou o prazer dela o quanto ele pôde, até que ele próprio não conseguiu mais segurar e juntou-se a ela nessa sensação.

Ginny deixou-se cair sobre ele, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. E ela podia senti-lo tremer de vez em quando, por causa de sua respiração no pescoço de Draco.

Muitos minutos se passaram. E eles apenas continuaram naquela posição tão confortável. Ele sentia a respiração dela. Ela sentia os dedos dele em suas costas.

"Você não vai ficar, não é?" – ele sussurrou, casualmente. Sua voz não estava carregada de ironia nem de esperança. Pela primeira vez, aquela era apenas uma pergunta.

"Não..." – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom que ele e levantou-se calmamente.

Draco viu-se se vestir e depois parar de frente pra ele. Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou-a para mais perto. Olhou-a profundamente. Daquela vez ele não pediria, em palavras, para ela ficar, apesar de saber que seus olhos praticamente imploravam por isso.

"Shhh..." – ele passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela quando ela ameaçou falar algo. Beijou-a, tão docemente como nunca a tinha beijado antes.

E naquele momento, ele não buscou nada. Não pensou em quanto tempo havia esperado por ela, não pensou em quanto tempo ainda esperaria por ela. Não pensou em fazer as coisas certas, pois, internamente, ele sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Deixá-la ir naquele momento era a coisa certa. Haveria um para sempre, e mais um dia e outro dia. Algum dia. Talvez.

Ela parou na porta do quarto e olhou para ele. Sorriu. Aquele sorriso que Ginny tinha só para Draco. Aquele sorriso que dizia _"Eu não vou embora para sempre, Malfoy."_

_So don't go away_

_Say what say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day_

_In the time of my life_

_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

_(Oasis – Don't Go Away)_

**FIM**

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc:** Agradeçam, por favor, ao site Aliança 3V por este capítulo estar publicado hoje. Porque o site foi atualizado hoje com a Five Steps completa por lá... e eu não podia deixar aqui incompleta até sábado né? Caso alguém queira ver as capas de Five Places Draco Wants to Kiss Ginny, Five Steps to the Bed e Five Ways of Loving Her, por favor, vá no Aliança 3V, nas páginas das fics e na seção de propagandas para ver a capa de Five Ways. Estou procurando um jeito de botar os links no meu perfil, mas como sempre, estou apanhando. Alguém quer me ajudar?

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, sim, eu precisava escrever uma cena com a Astoria. Porqe eu tive uma visão em que ela não era uma completa vaca, e precisava dizer isso para vocês! Huahauhauahua

Digam-me o que acharam. E antes que alguém queira me matar, esta fic tem continuação e chama-se "**Five Ways of Loving Her**", que será postada tão logo eu termine de escrever. Algo do tipo. Seguirá um ritmo mais romântico e mais M - bem mais M - e tratará das fases do relacionamento entre Draco e Ginny.

Caah LisLis: bom, se fosse só a sua mente que te assustasse, a gente dava um jeito. Mas a minha mente também me assusta. E muito! Huahauahuaah! E pensar besteira é o que há, huh?

Jane LeloupBlanc: seu comentário sobre o Potter foi genial! Huahauahauahua! Pra mim o Potter é assexuado... e como viu, eles ficaram juntos. De uma maneira bastante peculiar, mas eles estão juntos. Na próxima fic eles estarão muito mais juntos!

Lou Malfoy: que bom que você gostou da cena. Huahauahauaha. Orgasmo no telefone é o que há, e ainda mais com o ex marido chato e corno. Huahuahauah. E só tem mais este capítulo para esta fic. Tem outra!

Rk-Chan: sério que você achou o capítulo quatro o melhor?? Huahauahuaha. Eu tive tanto receio de postá-lo por causa do celular e coisa do tipo... hauahua. Sempre daremos mais tempo para o Draco, sempre que ele quiser. XD

Carolzenha Malfoy: nhaaaa, bom, este foi o último capítulo desta fic. Tem mais uma outra fic. XD E que bom que você tá gostando de Sr. e Sra. Malfoy e La Chocolateria. Eu tenho uma quedinha pelas duas. hauahauha

Marmaduk Scarlet: eu sempre quis andar de balão. É um sonho meu. Yeahhh, que bom que você não achou forçada a separação do Harry e da Ginny. XD E oh... odeio meus pés frios. Nos seis primeiros meses do ano vivo de meias... hauahuahauah

Alicia Black W Lupin: Nhaaa, espero que você goste deste capítulo final. Huahauhauahau. Fiquei imensamente feliz por ter te feito feliz! Você também me deixou feliz com o seu comentário! XD

Thaty: capítulo final! Espero que goste! Terá uma continuaçãozinha, em breve!

Dani Sly: três reviews atrasadas e eu já disse pra você relaxar. Huahauahauha. Nhaaa... eu já te disse que conversar com você me inspira? Eu já tive muitas idéias conversando contigo. Principalmente para Five Ways. E oh, como a cachaça impera, huh? Melhor amiga de sempre! Huahauahuahauah. Pantufas!! E sabe o que eu mais amo do que uma Ginny bêbada? Um Draco Malfoy cuidando dela. De qualquer jeito. Huahuahauha. Bjinhos querida!! XD

Lika Slytherin: espero que goste deste capítulo também! Obrigada pela review! XD

Fabio Veloso: fabio, para de fazer inveja pras pessoas. huahauahauahaua. Mas pode dizer pra todo mundo que você deixou de ser HG por causa das minhas fics. XD

Nathoca Malfoy: eu pensei muito em tentar trazer o Scorpius e a Lily para esta fic... mas eu não consegui... tentarei para a próxima. E eu também não consegui escrever a cena do Harry jantando com a Ginny e ela pedindo o divórcio. Triste huh? Mas eu abusei tanto o Harry que não consigo escrever com ele. Huahauhauah. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. XD

Emmy Borboleto: oh Emmy, você é sempre tão fofa!! Fico até encabulada! mas então, eu to bem, to ferrada na facul, pra variar, e tenho uma golden retriever que pensar que é pit bull... hauahauahuahauah. Mas ok, fico imensamente feliz com seu comentário, por você estar gostando tanto desta fic - e da outra. Isso é o que faz um autor o mais feliz possível! E você não é emo... eu também teimo em deixar uma lágrima sair quando ouço Don't go away. Todo mundo merece essa música!

Mrs. Violet: Ah, Deby!! Que bom que você ta gostando desta fic! Huahauahuahau. Fico feliz! E as ncs... hauhauahau... honrando as nc girls!! XD

Vejo vocês em:

**Five Ways of Loving Her**  
_Cinco formas de amá-la... E uma em que ele realmente a amou!_  
Draco & Ginny  
Por Rebeca Maria


End file.
